Cold Hard Btch
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: ROMY Song-Fic. A request, based on Cold Hard Btch, By Jet


**_A/N:_**_ Yeah, this was a request, so I thought Id give it a shot...._

Cold Hard Bitch - Jet

"REMY!" The woman screamed as the thief jumped from the balcony, landing easily on the sidewalk below. He winked and blew her a kiss as he headed off. Belladonna grabbed her knife from the cupboard as she ran out of the front door, to head him off.

Smirking, the Cajun turned a corner, only to come knife-to-neck with Belladonna. Well, she was quick, he;d give her that.

"Where Do y' t'ink y' goin'?" She demanded.

**_"Gotta leave town  
Got another appointment  
Spent all my rent  
Girl you know I enjoyed it."_**

Her jaw dropped slightly, and she slapped him, not too hard, but hard enough to leave a mark. 

"We got PLANS Remy! We gon' start a fam'ly!"  
**_"Ain't gonna hang around till there's nobody dancing  
I don't wanna hold hands and talk about our little plans, alright!"_**  
As he ran off down ths street, leaving her in shock, he counted to three before side-stepping, avoiding the knife aimed at the centre of his back. He knew Bella too well.... He needed something else. He needed..... A challenge. He needed Rogue. He almost laughed.  
"Dat **_Cold hard bitch?...  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees...."_** he mused as he walked, having evaded Bella by now.   
**_"I'm waiting, give me  
Cold hard bitch  
She was shakin' her hips  
That's all that I need...." _**He nodded. Yep, Rogue was what he NEEDED. Something different.... Someone who made him feel like he made all the women feel. Rogue.  
He didn't bother to question it when Rogue appeared infront of him, stepping out from one of New Orlean's seedy bars, after the mans he had obviously just thrown through the door. Yep, that was his Rogue alright. She hadn't changed. Well..... He moved his eyes over her slowly, looking at the curves that had developed more fully than the last time he'd seen her.   
**_Gonna check her out  
She's my latest attraction_**

Wow.... What a woman. And what a pleasure to look at as well.... And how nice of her to be so conveniently placed. 

"An' stay out!" She was saying, as she turned and caught sight of him, still staring. "What th' hell d' yah think yah lookin' at Cajun?" She snapped, turning to walk back in the bar. Without a second more hesitation, he followed.  
**_Gonna hang around  
Wanna get a reaction  
_**Without a second though to his safety, he ordered his drink and took a seat next to her, sliding his arm around her. He ignored the dirty look she gave him, closing his eyes and groaning slightly when she sat on his knee, surprised when she got up.

"Yah tryin' ta say Ah'm fat Cajun?" 

"Non, Cherie. Jus' t'inkin' dat next time y' do dat, neit'er o' us should have dese clothes on."  
**_Gonna take her home cos she's over romancing  
Don't wanna hold hands and talk about her plans alright!_**  
She suimply raised and eyebrow and set up the pool table at the back of the room, throwing a cue to him as he stood. 

"Bets on Cajun...." She smiled evilly. "Ah win.... Ah get whatever Ah want.... Yah win.... Same deal." Remy's smirked grew wider as she spoke, and he leaned close to take her hand. 

"Looks like Remy b' gettin' dat second lap-dance den Chere...." 

"Hol' ya horses Cajun.... we aint started yet."  
**_Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
_**She hadn't changed a bit. Still as dangerously seductive as ever, without meaning to be.... His eyes stayed on her ass as she bent to take her shot. As she went to hit the cue ball, his hand 'slipped' onto her ass, making her miss.

"CAJUN!" She glared, then sighed. "Two shots...." if THAT was how they were playing.... 

As he lined up his shot, she moved to the other end of the table, moving the zipped on the leather top down some, showing a generous amount of cleavage, before bending slightly. The White ball sunk into the centre pocket, left side.

"Ah believe that's Mah two shots nahw.." She smiled evilly, taking the white ball back out and moving to the head of the table. 

**_I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch  
_**To make sure he couldn't put her off again, she pulled him close. 

"Help meh wit' this Remy?" She pouted slightly, blinking a few times, and he agreed.... although not to what she was meaning when she guestured to the table. He stood close behind her, one hand steadying her cue, the other on her stomach, and slowly moving lower. In response, she pressed back against him, and shifted her hips slightly, as if to get comfortable. The Cajun;s handrelaxed slightly, and she took her shot, sinking two of her balls. 

"Yah turn." She smiled, stepping out of the way. 

**_She was shakin' her hips  
And I that was all that I need  
I'm waiting give me_**  
He grumbled slightly, something about evil River-rats, teasing a guy, before sinking all but three of his balls in quick sucession.

"T'ought I give y' a fair chance Cherie." He smirked. "Jus' t'inkin' o' what Remy gon' ask f'r when he wins...." He explained to her.

"Don't count yah chickens Cajun." She smiled, potting another ball. "Ah already know what Ah want." She sank another ball. "Ah want ah Kiss." She explained, hitting the last of her balls into the pocket, leaving the black, and two of Remy's.  His eyes widened slightly at the kiss comment. 

**_Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees_**  
"Jus' a kiss Chere? Dat it?" 

"uh-hu." She nodded, watching him take his shot, sinking both balls, leaving him perfectly lined up to pot the black. Smirking, he took aim, and hit the white ball, dead centre. It was going in, he knew it.... Until Rogue took the black ball, pretending to study it. "Aint this one o' mine Sugah?" He groaned slightly.

"Non Chere.... 's Neit'er o' ours...." 

"Then whys it on tha table?" 

**_Yeah I'm waiting  
Yeah I'm waiting  
Yeah I'm waiting  
Yeah I'm waiting_**

"Its tha one we're supposed to put down dose holes Chere." She was playing this well. She knew he woulda won. "Its still Remy's turn Chere." 

"Really?" She smirked, dropping the black ball down the pocket. "Ah win."

"Lets call it a draw." 

"K."

"So who gets a favour?" He smiled. 

"We bot' do Chere. We bot' do. We bot' won."

Smiling, she looked up at him, before pressing her lips against his gently. Neither was surprised when nothing happened.

"Y' got y' ring on Chere?" he asked, taking her hand, looking for the tell-tale red stone in the centre of one of them. 

"Suah." She held up the ring on a chain around her neck. "So what d' yah want Cajun?"  
**_Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
_**"Remy want y' t' spend de night wit' him." He said, pulling her close.

**_I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch  
_**"That's it?"

"That's it."

"No funny business Cajun...."

"Non Chere.... No funny business.... 'less y' ask nicely." He smirked. 

**_She was shakin' her hips  
And I was all that I need  
_**She kissed him again, more passionately. 

"Ah want this Remy. Ah want tonight, an' every other night."

"Y' got it Chere.... Anyt'in' y' want, Remy give y'  it." 

**_I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch_**  
"Y' promise?"

"Rogue.... Remy can' leave y'.... he b' too scared y' beat 'im up.... Break 'is pretty face.." He smirked slightly. "Je.... Je t'aime Rogue."  She smiled and nodded. 

"Meh too Cajun.... Meh too." 

**_Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting give me_**

As he took her hand and lead her back to the hotel they were staying at, he thought about what he'd just said. He'd just come the closest ever to saying to someone that he loved them. Technically, he hadn't said 'I love you' to Rogue. He didn't know if he was ready for that yet. He didn't know if he could love ONLY her. It wasn't a case of devotion, or lack of love.... Its just.... It was a way of life.... a lifestyle....

Could he change that quickly? People didn't change overnight, Right?


End file.
